Beauty And The Beast
by ekta.kumar.186
Summary: What would happen if Amy was captured by Ian? Would she survive? Read and find out!
1. Caged Bird

Beauty and the Beast

A/n: I don't own the 39 clues

"Very well mum, I'll take good care of her". He snapped the phone shut with a sense of finality.

Walking down the passage, he reached the basement. "Time to interrogate the hostage" he sighed.

He mustered a serious face and walked in. "Amy, sit down." A girl with auburn hair and pale skin was brought in. Her blindfold was removed and her emerald eyes scanned the room. She saw a boy with caramel coloured skin and amber eyes. It was her old enemy. "Ian" she spat. "Not what you were expecting love?" he said in his silky voice. "What do you want?" she growled; he was testing her patience. "You know exactly what I want Amy –the clues of course" he said calmly. "Now we can do this two ways – the easy way or" he clicked his pocket knife and brought it to her neck "the hard way". "You can forget about the clues Ian you're never going to get them". "You see that's what I thought you would say, but then again I always have this" he stroked the knife. She backed up against the wall, panic instantly surrounding her. She tried to control her breathing and spoke again

"Where are we?" "Somewhere where no one will ever find you". "Please Ian, I don't have any clues please don't do this". "Hmm my sources tell me otherwise and I'm going to find them" and with that he grabbed her arm and cut her with the knife. She yelped in pain, her blood dripping on the ground.

He then grabbed her other arm and plunged a syringe into it. "Sleep Amy" he said. Amy saw Ian smirking confidently before fading into the black.


	2. Torture

Chapter 2:

A/n: Ok I didn't get many reviews but still hey! Review if you like Amian.

When Amy woke up she prayed that it had all been a bad dream. Unfortunately, Ian was standing right beside her, bandaging her arm. "Oh Amy, you're awake I thought you would be asleep for hours". She moved away from him in panic "Ian please, please don't do this". "I suggest you don't take this to heart Amy, all I need is the clues" he said cupping her face in his hands "I suggest you keep your dirty hands off me Ian". She scowled. "You're on thin ice Amy, remember I can still kill you." he said airily as he stroked his knife. He brought his lips to her ear, "I'm sorry Amy". Then he plunged the knife into her thigh, sending bolts of pain up her legs. "Ian stop! Somebody help me please! " she cried. "That's cute" he growled "You think that someone can hear you". He chuckled and pulled out the knife. "Drink this Amy." He raised a glass to her lips. "Why should I? For all I know that's poison." "For all you know Amy, that's holy water." He brought his lips to her ear once again "I suggest you listen to me Amy, it will do you good." Amy took a sip of the glass and waited for unconsciousness to claim her once more.

A/n: Ok sorry about this chapter! JUST BE PATIENT AND REVIEW


	3. Rules and Plans

Chapter 3:

A/N : Again I don't own 39 clues.

"Mother she's being a little ingrate! She refuses to give me the clues not to mention the constant backtalk! Don't you understand mother, she doesn't trust me!" Ian snapped to Isabel. "I understand completely Ian; I suggest you use the same method that got her our trust in Korea if you know what I mean." "Yes mother". Ian snapped the phone shut and headed towards Amy room. Amy was lying down slouched in a corner and Ian noticed how beautiful she looked. Her auburn hair reflected in the sunlight and made her pale skin look pure, unblemished. He stared at her awestruck for a moment before she came to. "I-Ian please, I swear I won't do anything just please d-don't hurt me,d-don't kill me!" she tried to run only to be caught by Ian, who cradled her in his arms. "Amy, love stop." He gently pushed up against a wall and she shrunk away from him. "Stand up, Amy please" he said softly. "I want to discuss something". "What?" she laid back with her head against the wall. "We are not in a remote location this is the hidden wing of the Kabra estate." "Lucian stronghold" she gasped. "Yes, more or less but you are safe here." "I'm a Madrigal" "I know, but here there's just you, and me." He cradled her face and bent down to her eye level. Amy stared at his amber orbs that before were cold and dark, but now seemed to show warmth. She found it hard to trust him. "Obviously, I don't plan on keeping you in this room for very long". He released her from her restraints. "You are free to roam around the estate." "But, if I ever catch you going outside or trying to send a message, I won't be gentle while using this." He stroked his pocket reminding Amy of the pocket knife. Ian stepped outside the room leaving Amy more scared then ever.

A/n: So how did you guys like this chapter?

Don't forget to review! Thanks a bunch!


	4. The Library

Chapter 4:

Hi people I'm back! This is a shoutout to a fan who reviewed my story thank you so much!

A/n: I don't own the 39 clues

Amy retreated to the library, - her own safe haven. Ian was in his study trying to formulate a plan but his mind kept drifting towards Amy and the incident in Korea. "I told her she was lovely" he said aloud. To him, she should have been a stepping stone just another tool in his devious plot. But in retrospect, he realised that she was more than that. He wondered if she could say her own name without stuttering. She was an idiot! But he knew that none of it was true- at all. He swiftly got up and concealed his feelings in a mask. This was not the time to be mooning over Amy, he had work to do. He then went in search of her and found her in the library. She was curled up on the couch with a book. He sat down quietly and whispered in her ear "What book are you reading love?" Amy jumped back in shock, evidently surprised by Ian. "Ian you scared me!" "My apologies" "What are you doing here?" said Amy "I have some research to do and I was wondering if you could help me find a book?" "Sure, I guess". Still wary of the pocket knife, he kept on him she shifted uneasily. This place was so not her safe haven. She moved past the bookshelves and saw a series of encyclopedias.

"This should suffice, I think" she bit her lip. "Which one do you want?" "The one at the top" he said.

"I'm not tall enough Ian." "There's a ladder over there, you can climb it and bring it down for me." Amy propped up the ladder and started to ascend. She was almost about, to reach for the encyclopedia when a loose step caused her to fall back off the ladder. She was instantly caught by Ian who secured her in his arms. She trembled. This was uncomfortable, and he smelled like clove. "Ian, put me down please". Ian didn't move, he cradled her face in his hands and leaned down towards her. "Ian wasn't Korea enough for you?" she replied icily. Ian was taken aback. She certainly wasn't the same girl anymore. He put her down and she slumped against the bookshelf. "I'm sending Bickerduff to set up your room, its right down the hall from mine." Amy nodded and made her way upstairs, leaving Ian to contemplate.

A/n: Don't forget to Read and Review!


	5. Apologize?

A/n: Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I will try to make the chapters a bit longer

Chapter 5:

Amy went upstairs to her room and took a long shower. It seemed like a luxury ever since Ian had kidnapped her. She came outside wearing a bathrobe; Ian was sitting on her bed. Amy shoulders immediately tensed up. "W-what do you want Ian?" "I came here to apologize Amy." "Apologize? "Amy questioned "Yes, I'm sorry for hurting you that day. You made me very angry. "Ian said apologetically "You should consider anger management classes. "Amy laughed "I meditate. "Ian said. For a moment, it seemed as though Ian had dropped his icy composure, maybe he wasn't so bad after all Amy thought. "Oh before I forget, eat this" he placed a plate of food on the table. "I'm not hungry." He locked the door and stood there. "I'm not leaving until you do." Amy picked up a spoon and slowly chewed her food while Ian watched in disgust. "I don't have all day you know" he snapped. Amy finished her food and he patted her head. "Good girl, and get dressed. "He threw a pair of jeans and a shirt. "I'm not a dog Kabra." Amy spat vehemently .Ian unlocked the door and left the room.

Amy stared curiously at her closet opened and touched the back of it. There she found a small Lucian crest engraved at the back and pressed it. The back of the closet gave way and she fell into room with different chemicals. "Poison No. 13" she said aloud. She picked up each serum slowly and examined them. Suddenly, there was a strong arm around her waist and a knife at her neck. "Enjoying toxicology?" Ian hissed in her ear. "Funny you haven't used one on me yet. By the way, when are you planning on killing me?" He let go of her. "Amy please come with me." He led her out of the closet and into his room. "What are we doing in your room? "Sit down Amy." "Close your eyes and breathe slowly." Amy breathed slowly and exhaled. She was still closing her eyes and Ian picked her up gently and led her back to the room where she was held captive. Amy still had her eyes closed and she was thinking about Dan and Nellie. She suddenly remembered her capture, the blood on the walls and she opened her eyes panicked. "Ian, why did you bring me here?" Ian locked the door and brought out the pocket knife, Amy's blood still on it. "Amy please just do it." He brought forth his hand and handed her the knife. "Ian, no I am not hurting you. Period. "Do it Amy please an eye for an eye." "Makes the whole world blind" she finished. "Let me out Ian please." "This is not what I had planned actually. I had planned a game of chess and now I have a meeting to attend in five hours." "It takes you that long to finish chess?" "No, I'm just very busy today." He said calmly. "Don't worry love; I'll talk to you soon" with that he kissed her cheek and leaving her blushing and confused.

A/n: I hope you guys like this chapter *Takes a bow* don't forget to read and review!


	6. The Call

A/n: Sorry guys this is really short! Thank you for all of your reviews!

Beauty and the Beast Chapter 6

Dan looked at the ceiling and sighed. He could count the number of days Amy had been gone. His mind never let him forget. 2 weeks, 7 hours and 34 minutes. He remembered the last time he saw Amy. They were about to enter a big pyramid in Giza, to search for a clue when they got into a fight about something pointless. Amy just left her backpack and took off. He and Nellie had been trying to find her since. "Sulking not gonna help you kiddo." said Nellie as she walked into the room. "I know Nellie, but she's my sister! We have to find her!" Dan exclaimed. "We will, don't worry I mean, how far could she have gone?" Nellie questioned. Dan sighed; they had checked all the libraries and sent her picture to the police. He missed her and was willing to search all of Egypt to find her. "Nellie, do you think one of the Cahill's have her?" Dan said. "Who could it be, the Kabras or something?" she pondered. "Well, they did kidnap me once; they could have done it again." Dan stated. Just then, Dan's cellphone vibrated-it was Amy. "Amy! Where are you?! We have been look-"the voice cut Dan short. "If you ever want to see your sister again, I suggest you follow my instructions." Dan recognized the voice immediately, after all how could he not? It was the voice of Ian Kabra." Ian" Dan growled. "Missed me? Or was it your sister?" Ian said with a hint of cockney. "I want to speak to my sister." Dan said trying to control his temper. "Very well" Ian gave the phone to a very shaky Amy. "Dan? Dan don't listen to a word he says! He-"her voice was cut off with a slap that Ian gave her. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!" Dan screamed at the top of his lungs. "Or what?" Ian chuckled "You'll bust out your inner ninja?" Dan didn't care that he insulted him at this point; he just wanted his sister back. "What do you want?" Dan growled. "The clues, of course all of them. I want you to meet me under the Big Ben in London at 12:00 midnight in four days" Ian said. "Why you little-" Dan's voice was cut off once more as Ian snapped his phone shut. Their call was over.

A/n: Ok guys I'm really sorry but I have finals coming up so I won't be updating for a while. I'll try to though to the best of my ability! Anyways, don't forget to read and review!


	7. Author's Note only!

**A/n: I'm really sorry guys for not updating I have my finals coming up so I have to study But I swear I will type tons of chapters the day my finals end! Promise! **

**Love Always,**

**Ekta**


	8. The Escape

A/n: Sorry I did a little bit of editing to this chapter. Thanks for all your reviews!

(In the Secret Wing of the Kabra Mansion)

Ian snapped the phone shut with a sense of finality. Speaking to anyone, especially Amy's brother was vastly overrated. He glanced over at Amy who was holding her cheeks, tears gracing her eyes. Ian rushed over to her "Oh Amy, I'm so sorry". He brushed his fingers against her cheek. Amy was hurt; she was getting sick of his fake concern. "Just get away from me, Ian" she stalked back upstairs to her room. Amy threw herself on the bed and sat to think about Ian. "Why doesn't he kill me? I'm no longer an asset for him." she wondered. Soon night fell; Amy hadn't even touched her dinner. Ian didn't care he just sighed and made his way back to his room. Amy was lying in wait for him to go to sleep. Once he clicked the door closed, she waited for an hour picked up her jade necklace, some clothes that belonged to Natalie and quietly made her way downstairs. She opened the door and inhaled the fresh air. She was about to step outside when a strong hand at her waist pulled her back 10 feet. It was Ian. He hissed in her ear "Going somewhere? "."N-Nowhere I was just going to get some air" Amy stuttered. Ian was angry; he pushed her against the wall and pressed a knife to her cheek. "Ian, I'm sorry" Amy gasped, it was getting harder to breathe. "I thought I could trust you, Amy but it looks like I was wrong." Ian said. Amy eyes welled up in tears "Don't kill me" she whimpered. "I won't, don't cry" he whispered softly and released her from his restraints. He took her up to her room and lay her down in her bed. He was about to prick her with an anesthetic but she clasped onto his arm. "Ian don't, j-just stay" she murmured. Ian put away the anesthetic and lay down right next to her. He waited for her to fall asleep, but unconsciousness claimed him as well.

A/n: I love you guys! Read and Review


	9. The Misunderstood Boy

**A/n: Thanks so much you guys for your reviews ! Onwards with the story!**

Amy woke up in Ian's arms. For a while she just stayed there, feeling his warm embrace. She was too scared to move, to try to see that her arms had regained circulation. She didn't want to wake up the sleeping form of Ian next to her. Then she realized something:

She felt safe.

Safe in her enemy's arms.

No, not enemy. Not anymore. She was safe with him, he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

She looked at him, he looked so peaceful, not something she would really ever describe him as.

She felt a pang of guilt hit her. This boy had lost everything. His father had gone into hiding, was probably dead. His mother had never shown any sign of love or compassion towards him. It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve this.

Then she realized. He was doing this to prove himself to his mother.

Oh, she was terrible.

She felt so much guilt, sadness, and sympathy for the young boy that she felt as though she were to cry, to weep out of existence.

Suddenly he stirred, opening his eyes. There were a few moments of silence before he realized he was still holding her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Amy." He said, starting to unwrap himself from her.

"No don't." She quickly said, shivering from the sudden coldness hitting her. "Please don't Ian."

He heard the quivering in her voice and decided that she was still upset. He held her again, whispering comforts in her ear, but they only made her cry worse.

Soon, she was beyond comprehension, to the point where Ian couldn't understand what she was saying and trembling so much Ian thought she was having a stroke at first.

But she wasn't. She was just upset, upset at herself. The past few days had been terrible for her. What with her capture, the stress was too much to bear.

"Amy, if you don't stop, I am going to have to assume the worst and hold you captive in the Secret Wing again."

Amy shuddered involuntary, there was the cold voice, warning her once again. Ian confused her so much. But then again, he had a right to be cold in the hottest pit of hell.

Amy pulled away from Ian, wiping away her tears with sore arms. She looked over at her window, then at Ian. Her eyes pleading.

Ian sat up on the bed, knowing what Amy wanted. He sighed, and nodded. "Go ahead."

Amy's face lit up silently as she went to her window. She sat down and stared through it like the first time he let her sit there.

Ian got up, going to sit down next to her. They were quiet for a while, both of them just looking out the window.

Ian had looked out this window for the past 12 years. He had loved looking through it because it had so much scenery from around the manor. But now, he realized that that beautiful scenery had always been incomplete. Sitting beside Amy, it felt complete, he felt whole.

Ian stood up, shaking his head. It was spinning with emotion. She was only a part of his notorious plan.

But she was something even more so.

Impossible, he couldn't like her! She was his prisoner! His hostage!

No...his guest.

His friend.

His could-be lover.

Ian felt like a mess, what would his mother think? He shuddered at the thought.

He composed himself, daring his mind not to stare at her face like a fool.

"Amy, you do realize that you can not, and will not, go outside. I can't risk it"

Amy snapped back to reality. "Oh, yes." She nodded, smiling with a hint of sadness. But it was mostly out of understanding. "I get it. I'm fine Ian. But if you want to make sure, I suppose I can wait a while until you reach the conclusion that I am not running away anymore."

"Well then. I suppose you and your...uh, window," Amy smiled at that, "have some catching up to do, so I will be back later."

Ian was about to turn and leave, but Amy stood up, taking one more glance at the window before turning to him. Maybe he was more humane than she thought, maybe he was just misunderstood.

**A/n: Anyways you know what to do! ROR please and tell me what you would want in the next chapter!**


	10. And Back Again

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews again guys! I don't own the 39 clues **

Beauty and the Beast Chapter 9

(Location: A hotel in Egypt)

Dan was distraught. He missed Amy. His nerdy, dorky sister. Ian Kabra was the last person on Earth who deserved her. The snake. He was going down. He swiveled in his chair and turned to Nellie who was holding her head in her hands. "Dan, I've officially failed as an au pair." she said, absolutely exhausted. "Listen, we are going to find her I know it." Dan said. "Never expected you to be so calm" Nellie joked. "Wait, Sinead's calling" Dan reached over to pick up his phone. "Sinead you're on speaker, did you manage to trace that call?" Dan asked. "Yeah, the call came from a burner phone although; I pulled a few strings and got us a location." Sinead said. "Where?" Dan questioned. "Dan, the call came from the Kabra mansion" Sinead said. Dan processed the information "Thanks Sinead "he hung up the phone. "That's a Lucian stronghold "he said "We need to go kiddo" Nellie got up. He lightly pushed her back "Not we Nellie, me. My sister, my rules." "Just be careful Dan." Nellie warned. "Always" Dan packed his bag quickly and left.

Dan got to the nearest airport and got on a flight to London. He looked at the view below and said to himself as he bid adieu to Egypt "I'm coming for you Amy".

A/n: I know this was a short chapter. The next one will be longer!


	11. The Girl made of Light

A/n: Hey guys! I'm back! (*strikes a pose*) and now for the story! I hope you guys like this one.

Amy and Ian were having breakfast together when he reached across the table and grasped her hand softly. "Come with me, I have to show you something". Ian gently led her down the room to a large ballroom. Amy gasped in wonder "Wow Ian, what are we doing here?" She gazed at the large chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Ian turned on an old record player and grasped both of Amy's hands. "What are you doing Ian?" Amy could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks. "Dancing, I figured you should learn someday". He placed a hand on Amy's waist and grasped the other. "Amy, why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday tomorrow?" Ian questioned. "You read about me?" she replied. "I have dossiers on everyone Amy, yours is quite thick I might add." Ian replied calmly.

"I-Ian, I don't want my birthday to be celebrated" she cursed inwardly for stammering. "Oh okay then, I guess I should give you your present another time." Amy rolled her eyes "Like I care". Ian arched his brow but shook his head. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear "Thank you Amy, this was fun" he twirled her around once more as she stalked back off, smiling to herself. Ian was in the ballroom, watching Amy. She was literally like light. He wished she knew how much he loved her, wanted to be with her. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't, he just couldn't. For once in his life, the Kabra boy was scared, and there was nothing he could do about it.

A/n: You know what to do!


	12. Valentine's Day

A/n: I made Bickerduff a little bit more prominent in this chapter. I hope you guys like it!

The next three days went by slowly.

Amy mostly spent those three days in her room after she woke up. She went to the window in her room and watched the snow fall onto the ground. Her birthday was coming up and she hoped that Ian wasn't planning something for her.

Ian explained his plan to Bickerduff, and he agreed like an obedient butler, secretly glad that Ian was actually going to do this.

Then the plan went into action.

The morning of Valentine's Day, Bickerduff went into Amy's room to find her sound asleep. He smiled a bit, but it quickly went away when he remembered his instructions.

When Bickerduff sat on the edge of the bed, Amy was immediately awake. Her eyes were wide, and her breath hitched until she realized that it was just Bickerduff.

"Don't say it, Bickerduff." She muttered, burying her head into the pillows.

"Say what?" He asked, playing his part to be surprised over what she was saying.

"Oh, yeah right. Like Ian hasn't told you." Her voice was muffled a bit.

"Master Ian hasn't told me anything Amy." He said, feeling guilty about lying.

She lifted herself from the pillows, turning over to look at the butler. "H-he hasn't?" She asked curiously.

Bickerduff shook his head.

"Hmpf. Maybe it is possible to trust him with a secret after all."

"Amy, what are you talking about?" He asked, eyebrow raised. "What secret?"

"Oh, nothing," Amy said with a wave of her hand. "Now, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

Bickerduff shook his head and chuckled, "I can't just come in for a normal conversation?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Ian sent you, didn't he?"

"No. I just thought you might be cold today, so I brought you these." He held up brown sweat pants and a dark green sweat shirt.

"Oh, umm thanks." Amy blushed, embarrassed she was so rude to him.

"No problem. Do you want anything to eat?"

Bickerduff nodded like he understood perfectly. "I could bring it up here, if you want me too."

Amy nodded distracted. She had to admit, it was colder than it had ever been. She had been here since the week of Christmas, making it probably more than two months since she had been held here.

"Amy? Hello?" He said, waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked a few times, shocked.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Bickerduff nodded, his eyebrows raised and his mouth a grim slash. He then smiled and shook his head, chuckling. "I'll be right back with breakfast."

Amy nodded, and Bickerduff got up and exited the room. Amy stared at the clothes that he left for a minute before shrugging and putting them on.

Bickerduff went down the stairs, turning to the kitchen to where Ian was waiting. "Well?" The teenager asked.

Bickerduff nodded, "She bought it."

Ian smirked, "Good. And she doesn't suspect a thing?"

"No sir." Bickerduff replied.

"Excellent..." He trailed off, heading to the counter where Bickerduff had set the food he knew Amy would want before he went up to her room.

"Are you sure this is the best idea sir?"

Ian turned and looked at him, a classic Kabra smirk forming on his face. "Don't question my judgment Bickerduff."

"Yes sir." Bickerduff replied, turning around and going back to Amy's room with her food. He knocked to make sure she was dressed, and when she said it was ok, he entered the room.

Amy was sitting at the window, staring out it and into the falling snow.

Bickerduff went to her and handed over the plate. She sat it next to her, and looked up at him, smiling.

"Well, I better leave you to that. You know where to find me." Bickerduff said, smiling back.

Amy nodded silently and Bickerduff left the room.

Ian was waiting in the hallway, and he immediately knew something was wrong when he looked at Bickerduff's face.

"What happened." He stated, not even bothering to put it in question form, because he knew something was off.

"She was staring out that window again."

Ian walked to the left, going to his study. He motioned for Bickerduff to follow him. When they reached it, the boy closed the door and turned to Bickerduff.

"I didn't want Amy to overhear us. Our conversation out in the hall had enough information for her to catch on to us."

Bickerduff nodded, and Ian reentered their conversation about the window.

"As for your concern about Amy, tonight will remedy that."

Bickerduff nodded, "What if you are wrong, and Amy is sinking into depression?"

Ian gave him a skeptical look, "When have I been wrong?"

Bickerduff chuckled, "When it comes between you and her, anything is possible."

Ian gave a heart-piercing glare to Bickerduff before the manservant shook his head.

"May I go sir?" He asked.

"Of course." Ian replied, gesturing to the door.

Night came, and all Amy did was sit by her window. She wasn't visited again after Bickerduff left with the food, but Amy ate it anyway.

An hour after she ate, her stomach started to hurt, after a while it went away, only to be replaced by a headache.

She looked back at the bowl, could there be meat in oatmeal? Did Bickerduff put egg or wine in it? Amy shook her head, he wouldn't do that to her, he knew better.

Amy got up, ready to go and see if Bickerduff or even- God forbid -Ian could do something. But she suddenly felt dizzy. So dizzy and woozy that instead of going to the door, she went back to bed. The last thing Amy saw before slipping into unconsciousness was the Sun setting from her window.

When Amy came to, she wasn't in her bedroom. At least she didn't think she was, She couldn't see a thing from a blindfold being tightly tied over her eyes. She tried to take it off, but couldn't move her hands from behind her back.

She struggled, her breathing becoming faster as she did so. She could feel that she was lying on something hard, but she couldn't see anything still. Then she heard a voice in front of her, so close she could feel the breath on her face.

"Hello Amy." An icy voice told her.

"Ian? Wh-what's going on?"

"What do you think is going on?"

Amy's words came out short and gasped as she replied, "You're not going to torture me again, are you?

She felt hands on her arms as he pulled her up, making her sit up. Then she felt lips by her ear, "You'll see."

Then her blindfold shifted, leaving her eyes to hang around her neck. Amy gasped.

The sight was magnificent, Ian was sitting beside her and there were snow topped hedges on both sides of them as they sat on a bench facing the horizon.

"Happy Birthday." Ian said.

"Wow." Amy breathed. She breathed in the cold afternoon air. She managed to stand up with her hand tied behind her back and took a few steps through the snow before turning to Ian.

"Why did you drug me?" She said, anger rising as she realized the fact it was him who knocked her out in the first place.

Ian sighed, and gestured to the scene around them, "This was supposed to be a surprise. I didn't think you would let me blindfold you without you breaking something...or someone."

"Well whatever you did, you made me sick Ian."

The genius looked down, "I apologize for that. It was poison number 311. It's supposed to leave no traces except make you drowsy, making the victim unconscious for a maximum of ten minutes."

Amy shook her head in disgust.

"It might have made you sick because I haven't tested it on anyone lately." He paused, "Either way...I feel as though I should make it up to you."

He walked up to her so he was standing behind Amy, and again, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

Then she heard a click. A very familiar click. The pocket knife he always carried with him. She gasped and tried to move away from him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, pulling her back to him.

Amy laughed bitterly, her eyes widened with fear. "So this was your plan all along? To give me what I want most and then kill me? That's low, even for you."

Amy looked back to see a confused look set upon Ian's face. "What? No! Of course I'm not going to kill you! You didn't even do anything! No! I was just going to untie you." He cut the ropes on her hands. "See?"

Amy turned around to face him, rubbing her wrists. She was surprised that Ian actually trusted her to not run away. "Oh, ummm...thanks."

"Yes." He said, laying a hand in her shoulder. "You're freezing Amy!" He said, taking his hand back and unbuttoning his jacket. "

He scoffed, "I guess I wasn't thinking, not bringing a coat out for you. Why didn't you tell me?" He held out the jacket.

Amy eyed it skeptically, shaking her head.

"Amy, you are going to freeze." Ian chided. She just shrugged and looked around.

Ian sighed and draped it around her her shoulders nonetheless. She depose for a,second unsure if she should take it off or not, but decided not to due to the fact that the sweat shirt and pants weren't enough to keep the cold air out. "Are you sure? It's freezing out here."

Ian just shrugged. "I'm British."

Amy let her hardened composure slip and felt a small smile form across her face. They both went back to the branch and sat there for a while, looking out into the sunset. But soon, the sun disappeared, and The night returned. The couple just sat there, not saying anything. That was until Ian broke the silence.

"Happy Birthday." He said, for the second time that day.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Amy said sarcastically.

That was when Amy felt her hand wrapped in something warm. "Yes, Yes it is." She looked down to see him holding her hand and back up to see Ian looking at her.

I wanted to give you a small gift Amy." He gave her a box with pretty ornate wrapping. Amy opened it to find a locket with a small heart on it.

"Oh Ian its beautiful" she said. Ian smiled and put it on her. "You look beautiful" he whispered.

She gazed into his eyes, and only saw happiness She looked into his smile and only saw warmth. She looked into his soul and only saw hope.

"I don't know why I feel this way about you Amy, but I do. And I know that what I'm about to do seems wrong, but I'm going to do it."

Amy just sat there and stared at him as he bent his head down slowly, his face getting closer and closer to hers. Her brain told her that this,was wrong, that he was evil and that she was good. But her heart told her otherwise.

They were only millimeters apart, their breaths beginning to get faster and faster as they knew what was approaching and then Ian knew he had to close that gap. He closed his eyes and-

"What do you think you are doing to my sister?!" He heard a shout come from in front of them.

Ian sighed as he pulled away from Amy, looking up to see a very red faced and angry little man

A/n: Cliffhanger! RAR!


	13. Trust

**A/n: Again this is a really weird chapter that I made….I don't really get it myself but still here we are! Roll story! **

In an instant, Ian jumped back and pushed Amy over, putting them about three feet apart. Amy felt Ian's cold demeanor start to return, and she sighed.

Ian got up and began walking over to Dan, taking Amy with him, until he was a few feet away from him. His face was back to that stony, emotionless look, but he never let go off her hand.

"What are you doing here, Dan?" he demanded icily.

"What were you doing with my sister, Cobra?"

"I asked first. And it doesn't matter anyways." He leaned in closer to Amy. "I can do whatever I want with her. I own her."

She gasped, staring up the teenage boy next to her in shock. "You wouldn't…"

"Quiet," he hissed. Ian turned back to Dan. "Answer me. Why. Are. You. On. My. Property?"

"I came to see Amy."

I don't ever recall telling you that I would allow that."

"That's because you didn't. I didn't ask your permission, Cobra." he growled. "I need to talk to her."

Ian glared at him for a minute. He glared back. Frowning, he pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a few deep breaths, and glanced down at Amy. Instead of glaring, she was watching the exchange with wide, hopeful eyes. When Ian looked at her, she looked up at him too, silently pleading with her eyes. He sighed, giving in this time. "Fine. Ten minutes," he said stiffly. Then he turned on his heel and walked a few feet away, giving them some amount of privacy.

Once again, the first thing Amy did was throw her arms around her brother, practically tackling him. "I missed you." she breathed.

"Amy," he greeted. "I love you too. Now get off!"

She did, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just… seeing you… after so long. It feels good."

"I'm sure it does. Now, to business. We need to talk." He took a breath.

"Me?" Amy said. "Why? With what?"

"To hunt for the clues Amy, did you forget?!" Dan said. "I need your help. "I need-.

"Why?" she pressed. "The only thing the clues have brought us are pandemonium and chaos."

"Amy, we're family we stick together."

Amy hesitated. "I know….. But I'm under his hold." Her eyes flicked to Ian.

"I can change that." He turned to the human in question. "Hey, Kabra!"

Ian turned, opening his mouth to say something, but Dan cut him off. He punched Ian in the face making him recoil in shock. "Let Amy go or I swear it won't get any prettier."

Surprisingly, Ian managed to maintain a calm demeanour, he smirked. "I have bodyguards that will do ten times the damage you just caused."

"God!" Dan swore. "What is with you? Why can't you just let her go?"

Unknowingly, he had just voiced the question that had kept Amy wondering the whole time she had been there. And, hopeful of finally getting an answer, she turned when Dan asked it.

Ian sighed. "I cannot let her go. Not without the clues. Why can't you all just be happy I let her live?" He went and sat back down on the bench, his head falling into his hands as he started rubbing his temples. "Why can't that just be enough?"

"Because it can't! Amy is my sister, she is my only family and she can't be left to waste away here! She needs her freedom!" Dan exclaimed, his face already taking on that familiar red hue.

Amy just stood there, shocked into silence. Then she came out of it. "Wait, Dan, Ian, it-"

She was cut off as Ian surged to his feet, towering over the boy. "I know she does! And I've tried! I've given her as much as I can! I have given her as much freedom as I could without putting her in danger. I have given her everything that I could. I let her live, I let her believe that I could be trusted! I-"

"Wait," Amy interrupted. "This was just another trick of yours?"

He froze. "No, Amy you don't understand. My mother sh-"

"No, I don't understand! I trusted you, Ian."

"Obviously not," he snapped. They glared at each other for a second, then he growled lowly, snatching her by the arm. Then he drew his knife.

Dan tried to stop him. "Kabra, don't be rash, she-"

"Quiet." he ordered, throwing him a cold glance. He pulled Amy around with him and pushed her down on the bench, then fought to straighten her arm. "Stop struggling," he whispered, so only she could hear. "Otherwise I could end up seriously hurting you."

Amy's struggles ceased, but she didn't stop protesting. "Then don't!"

He didn't bother with an answer, paying neither of them any mind as they continued to both protest. He yanked up her long sleeve and made a long cut down her forearm.

"You don't know what you did!" Amy exclaimed. "You are such a bad freaking liar, Ian Kabra! What do you think it was that you did? Hmm? And it is what you did, not what you could have done, because that would be wrong. You did do things to me. Or did you forget about the fact that you took away my life, that you tortured me, that you yelled at me to go rot in the Secret Wing, and everything else?"

"I only did those things because you deserved them!" he shot back at her.

"How would you know that I deserved to have everything taken from me? What would have made you think that? Hmm? You had forgotten about me when you were making that part of your cruel little plan up!"

"Okay, so not that part. But everything else you did deserve! You disobeyed my rules, doing things I told you specifically not to do, and you provoked me with the Secret Wing comment. You provoked me when you were slapped, too," Ian continued. "And you admitted to that, so you can't even try to lie about it."

"I wasn't going to."

"Good." He paused. "You needed those punishments. You deserved them. And if you keep it up, perhaps you will get more." He snarled slightly. "You know, I cannot believe I just was going to kiss you. I cannot believe I also thought I had feelings for you. And I especially can't believe that you would return them."

"Me either," Amy said, agreeing with him for the first time in several minutes.

"Aww, look, we're actually agreeing," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Probably one of the only things we still do agree on."

"And I have another. That this conversation is over." Ian said

Amy followed his eyes, and her own widened as they saw where he was reaching, into his pocket and as they took in the gun in his hand.

She watched for a few more second as he lifted it and took careful aim, but not at her.

"Dan, what did you need Amy for again?" Ian asked, his voice, I possible, even colder and harder than before.

Dan, still a little shell-shocked from the conversation a few minutes before, took a few moments to answer. "I just want her back" he finally said, quietly.

"Fine. In that case-" Ian began to concede, but was cut short by Amy.

"No! He's distracting you, Dan! Look out!" And then, just as Ian let loose a dart, Dan turned, so it was aimed directly for his chest. His eyes didn't even have time to widen, before Amy, thinking it was a bullet and not realizing that it was just a tranquilizer dart, screamed and ran into her brother, knocking him down, but taking the dart to the side of the neck in the process.

Ian's anger evaporated instantly. "Amy!" He dropped down beside the girl, catching her as she swayed and fell, and laying her across his knees. He gently extracted the dart from her neck.

"Amy. It was only tranquilizer, you know."

"Now I do. I thought… it was actual bullets," she breathed. It took her a minute, for as the tranquilizer started kicking into her system, she kept losing her thought process.

"No. I wouldn't do that." He stroked her hair back off her face and sighed. I am going to regret this, he thought, but he said it anyways. "Look at me." She did, meeting his deep, focused amber eyes with her unsteady, cloudy jade ones. "I free you to go with your brother back to your family, Amy. But, when you have finished completely with the clue he needs to find, you must return. When the clue is found, you have to come back here. Understand?"

She nodded. Ian looked at the surprised face of Dan. "You got that too?"

"Yes," he agreed. "I'll make sure she comes back."

"Good." As the boy spoke, his hand slid into hers, squeezing it gently. She was slowly drifting away. He lifted her, and she murmured something incomprehensible into his chest. He just shook his head sadly as he handed her to Dan. "It's settled then," he sighed. "Take her now, but remember to bring her back when it's over. Otherwise, I will have to come back for her myself, and it won't be a pretty scene then."

Dan nodded. "Understood."

"Good. Glad we understand each other." Then Ian leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, Amy," he murmured into her hair. Then he pulled back. "Go," he said to Dan.

And so they did. As Ian watched them leave, he sighed again. But before he went in the manor, he whispered one last thing to the open air.

"What's wrong with me?"

**A/n: Okay, did anyone read Breakaway? Is it good/bad? Review and tell me! **


	14. The Unanswered Question

**A/n: Hey everyone I'm back! There's a little Frozen reference in this chapter and I kinda broke Amian so any shipper feel free to cry now. (P.S. Calm yourselves, this will still be an amian story just wait!) (P.P.S. Don't you just love foreplay?) **

When Amy woke, she had no idea where she was. She blinked blearily, starting to sit up but making her head spin in the process, so she laid back down.

She was in a dark colored room; literally, everything in the room was no lighter than a light shade of brown. The walls were velvet red, there were several cherry-wood stands around the room, and the couch she was lying on was black. "Where...?" she croaked tiredly.

"The Marigold Hotel" a voice answered from the hallway behind her. She looked back to see Dan, standing there watching her with his arms crossed. "You kinda blacked out on the bus ride over here, so I just called Nellie. She's sleeping."

"Nellie's here? Thanks Dan." Amy replied tiredly.

"Now keep it down! She's sleeping and we have a big day tomorrow" Dan said

"Oh, sorry…. Goodnight Dan" Amy said

"Goodnight Amy" he left the room and shut the light

Amy's head spun as she tried to fall asleep. She tried several times, but she couldn't get to sleep. She was thinking about Ian. Was he really going to kiss her? Or, even more important than that, was she really going to let him? Amy closed her eyes and shook her head, nothing happened, that's the important part.

Every time Amy tried to get some sleep, a vision of Ian came to mind, snapping her out of her sleeping state. It was like that for the most time until she was shook out of one of her dreams.

She woke up with a start, her head hurting from hitting it on the arm of the couch in her wake. She turned over and tried to get back to sleep, but her head was really bothering her now, and it prevented it. Sighing, she got up and padded softly into the next room, moving quickly but quietly in her search for an ice pack or something else to put on her head. It took a while, but then Amy was able to find a dish towel, so she dumped a few ice cubes in it and pressed that to her head instead.

She walked back over to the couch and laid down, laying her head in the arm and letting that keep the makeshift ice pack pressed to her head. It was cold, but it made lying down bearable. Soon she fell back asleep, into the worst one of all her nightmares that night...

Amy looked around Kabra manor, the sadness of being back coming over her. She found the clue and completed her mission, and now the deal she made with the Kabra had to be completed.

"I-Isabel?" Amy asked, her mouth opened in awe. She wasn't supposed to be here, this wasn't right.

"Hello, Amy." the woman beaconed, an icy smile on her face.

Amy gulped, her mouth suddenly dry. "Hi. I'm...ummm..." She snapped her fingers behind her back, trying to remember what she was here for again. The shock of seeing Isabel was too much for her.

"She is looking for me," Amy suddenly heard somebody say. She looked around Isabel to see Ian, walking down the grand stairs to the door.

"Oh, then come on, dear, come in," Isabel ushered, motioning for Amy to do so. The girl took a deep breath before complying.

"I have some things I need to discuss with Amy." He paused, then said, quieter, "in private."

Amy stiffened. "Ian-"

"May we be excused?" he continued, as if he hadn't heard her, speaking to his mother.

"Of course, dear," she said airily. "I'm sure you have lots of things you want to do. Run along now."

And without another seconds pause, Ian snatched Amy by the arm and started dragging her out the door. Bickerduff didn't let him make a getaway without stopping him first. "Don't hurt her, Master Ian," he said quietly.

Ian didn't even pause, pushing past the manservant and heading towards the stairs, still dragging Amy with him.

Amy fought hard to stay composed, but the battle went down hill when Ian turned and pushed her in front of him, directing her towards a staircase. "Move," he ordered.

"Ian-"

"Don't speak," he interrupted. "Just move." Amy was trembling, but she did as she was told. She wasn't sure where he was taking her or what he planned to do with her when he got her there, but secretly she was a little glad that they were going up instead of down. At first she had thought they were headed to the basement, but they passed that stair case on the way over to this one, thankfully.

But there was no reason to be thankfully yet. Just because they weren't going down there didn't mean she was safe.

Ian walked closely behind Amy as she ascended the steps, probably in case she tried to run, and she could feel his gaze on her as he studied her closely.

When they made it upstairs, he grabbed the back of her neck and began leading her down the hall. It didn't take long to reach the door he was looking for, and when he did he threw it open and shoved her inside. She tripped over her own feet and fell down a few feet away from him. Paid her no attention as he slammed the door and locked it behind him. Then he stuck the key in his pocket and turned to her, slowly advancing.

"A-Ian, please..." she said, scrambling back, away from him. "W-wait... If you let me, I- I can exp-"

"Didn't I say quiet?" he thundered. Immediately the girl fell silent. He followed her back until she was against the wall, then walked forward and knelt in front of her. She whimpered as he put his hands up on either side of her, effectively trapping her. His body pressed up against hers, and Amy swallowed hard as he caught her eyes and ordered, "Don't scream." There was nothing else for her to do but nod.

He got closer, craning his neck around hers to force her to lift her head up, and put his lips by her ear. He moved his hand from one side of her to reach in his front pocket. Amy immediately realized what he was doing, and she swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut. Seconds later, there was a barely audible clicking sound and she felt something cold touch her throat.

When he spoke, it sounded so loud to her because of how close he was. In actuality, his voice was barely even as whisper. "What took so long?"

"I... Ian, honestly, it wasn't my fault! I did everything I could, but if I rushed too much to find the clue I could have risked Dan's life and I swea-

"Stop right there, and breathe. Deeply. In and out." Amy closed her eyes and did as she was told. "Good. Now stop rambling and talk. It irritates me when you babble like that."

Amy nodded lightly, trying hard to ignore the boy, who had released the pressure on the knife and started trailing it all over her throat. He never pressed too hard, as to not end up accidentally slitting her throat or something, but he always pressed just hard enough to make sure it scratched her skin, making it burn and turn red and raw. Amy suspected he wasn't just trailing it in a random pattern, but she didn't dare say anything on the subject. Instead she took a deep breathing, internally discounting all she had just said a minute ago as she restarted her explanation. "I- It was the pharoah. We couldn't figure out the location of the clue. And I..." She suddenly realized what she had just about said and stopped.

Ian froze, pulling back to look at her and pressing her back more into the wall. "And you what?" he growled. She didn't answer. "Answer the question, Amy. Finish the sentence."

"And… I wanted to stay as long as I could," she finished softly. "I ...sorry, Ian. I just missed my family, and I won't lie, after I got there, I didn't want to leave."

Ian wavered over her face and leaned in close. Her breathing got a little faster. "Oh Amy, if only there was someone out there who loved you." he said.

"B-But I thought you did" Amy protested

"Then you thought wrong, stupid girl" Ian spat

And with that he slit her wrist, the last thing she heard was the sound of Ian laughing demonically.

Amy gasped, sitting up with her eyes wide as she looked around, trying to remember where she was. When she saw someone sitting to the left of her, she freaked out.

"Hey, hey, hey, kiddo!" Nellie said, holding up her hands when Amy tried to scramble away. "I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay?"

Amy's breathing calmed down as she realised there was no threat. She looked around the room for any trace of Ian.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a bad dream" she said

"Well, I've missed you a lot!" Nellie pulled Amy into a tight hug. "You are never leaving me like that again, ever."

Amy didn't have the heart to tell her that she had to return to the snake once the clue was found. She clutched the locket he gave her. A question still remained unanswered in her mind.

Did he really love her?

**A/n: I know the ending was bad and I'm sorry! But I kinda got a writer's block towards the end. Anyways, I want to ask can someone please PM the phone conversation that took place between Amy and Ian in Breakaway? If you can't then lovely people like always review! **


End file.
